User blog:MegaSmiley/Ramaj Serem / Jamar Si Nister
Ramaj Serem / Jamar Si Nister is based on the user JamarMario Jamar Si Nister is a villian while Ramaj Serem is his Team D Intern disguise. 'Appearance' 'Ramaj Serem:' Ramaj Serem has a Sinister P. pumpkin for a head and wears the Team Dimensiona Haze outfit 'Jamar Si Nister:' Jamar Si nister on the other hand has the Sinister K. pumpkin for a head and wears a green suit to fit his green pumpkin head 'Personality' 'Ramaj Serem:' As Ramaj he prefers to blend in like a sort of background character to not stand out too much so nobody will find out his disguise and he can take his time preparing his next evil plan while also gathering information on the Team Dimensiona members aswell as recover from his injuries resulting from being stopped during his last plan. 'Jamar Si Nister:' Jamar is a very talkative person which often results in him giving away the details for his plans to the Team Dimensiona members like a real cliche James Bond villian aswell as being very confident of his strenght leading him to keep underestimating his opponents. Jamar also always talks about how glad he is that Ramaj didn't come and how he has a deep hatred to Ramaj to make sure Team Dimensiona won't start finding out his intern disguise. 'Backstory' While Jamar Si Nister might be a villian he's only a minor one whose enemies are mostly the Team Dimensiona interns with occasionaly a Varia member and only once was stopped by a Main 7 member being Maurice who simply stumbled into his base while he was getting ready to reveal his newest weapon of doom. After Jamar's first failed plan which was fooled by the Dane Gang he came up with the idea to use his haze powers to simply disguise himself and join Team Dimensiona as an intern to spy on them so he could find out their weaknessess. Despite knowing the weaknesses of multiple interns because of his over confidence the interns have the time to find a way around those weaknessesss and stop Jamar. Currently during the Keido Arc Jamar is in the Team Dimensiona base as Ramaj thinking up a new evil plan but mostly trying to avoid having to deal with the much stronger Keido brothers. 'Power' Jamar is slightly stronger then the average intern but not by that much. Jamar is a haze user who uses his power to disguise himself aswell as create pumpkin themed attacks which makes people wonder if he might be related to D-Force Twig. 'Moveset:' Passive: ''"Intern Disguise" '' Jamar spawns as Ramaj but upon going below 50% health his disguise fades to reveal his true form causing him to become stronger gaining a damage boost and a slight speed boost aswell as changing his F ultimate attack. LMB: ''"Sinister Pumpkin" '' Jamar/Ramaj throws a pumpkin similiar to his head (So orange if Ramaj, green if Jamar) dealing medium damage. E: ''"Clone Disguise" Ramaj summons 2 clones looking like him which will swarm to the nearest enemy and explode dealing medium damage after 3 seconds. Jamar summons 3 clones instead. '''R: '"Over Confidence" '' Jamar/Ramaj will stand still for 1.5 seconds to taunt how weak his opponent is getting a small damage boost for the next 3 seconds after taunting. '''F: '"Pumpkin Realm" ''Ramaj creates pumpkins at random in an area around which is pretty much similiar to Twig's black pumpkin attack but only around him and not the entire map. '''F (As Jamar): '"Hiding Disguise" ''Jamar sits still for 2 seconds to recover giving him full health to put on his Ramaj disguise again. 'Trivia''' - Despite not being all too powerfull Jamar has still fought multiple team ups of interns and actually manages to stand his ground for a while against those team ups. - Jamar is not actually related to Twig :U. - The name of Jamar's intern disguise "Ramaj Serem" is Jamar's name backwards "Ramaj" + the javanese translation of "Sinister" which is "Serem" (according to Google Translate). - Jamar's last name is obviously "Sinister" with a space for "Si Nister" because he's a villian and wears the Sinister pumpkin as his head. Category:Blog posts